User talk:SteamTeam/Archive 3
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Re: Archive Sure! All done. :) 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 20:28, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 20:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) New Answers Site The Thomas the Tank Engine Answers site launched today. All Thomas-related questions from Wikianswers are being moved there. If you have enabled the Wikianswers widget, you'll now see questions about TTTE taken from this new site instead of from the Central Wikianswers site. If you would like to customize the widget, you can edit the text at MediaWiki:Answers widget user note. You'll find more help with the widget at . If you'd like to be involved and join the admin team at Thomas Answers, please let me know on my talk page there. Angela (talk) 04:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) DailyMotion Heads up, left ya a comment on your profile askin a question! Jim 22:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Look at this Nitrogen Studios Models! Robertbobbobby 23:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Expanding the wikia I agree with expanding the Ladybird books, but I'm not too sure about the Story Library ones. So start with the Ladybird books for now and I'll think about doing the same with the Story Library books. 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 14:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I've thought it over, and I agree. So do it for the Story Library series as well. 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 14:48, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm sure. :) 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!''' 15:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey pal can i help you with your project. Please!!!. reply asap.Mays 14:53, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Your My Thomas Story Library one, I could do a few pages and you can do some. This is what I ment. reply asap.Mays 15:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC) It was lust a thought, but if theres any I can do to help just tell me.Mays 15:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Good Idea that is exalent, and i agree with it, just when your done with what you need to do, give me some instructions on how you want me to do them and leave the rest to me.Mays 15:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Need Help Three Questions 1.Can you Rip Videos to Avi? 2.Can you help me out of a delayed situation 3.Would it be rude if i asked you to buy a Batman video featuring the orginal 1999 Trailer to help out SiF To get it on their MRR Page? TEngine 15:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Need Help Ah, well this Batman Video "School Dayz" has the orginal Thomas and the Magic Railroad 1999 Trailer with the voice of John Bellis, you may have seen a recorded camera upload on YT and i said to Troublesome Truck at SiF i would get them a better quailty version, the video on amazon is 1p plus £2:75 postage packaging, but times running out and i need to get it done soon I hope someone will beable to help me out, as this needs help to be done for SiFs Magic Railroad Trailer page Do you know anyone else who could help out? TEngine 17:13, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Lets make a page about the crosd pons in james and the disel engins The Wheels on Thomas page Made a new page on the 65th Anniversary song, check it out! and edit it if required TEngine 19:17, May 15, 2010 (UTC) page creation Somebody should create The Weedkiller for Skarloey Railway Rolling Stock and Ballast Trucks for Arlesdale Railway Rolling Stock. I'm asking you because you're the only admin currently on. Robertbobbobby 21:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC)